


This Is Why We Don’t Do Dessert

by Lisztomaniaddict



Series: 45 Mostly Fluffy Drabbles [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Dessert, Domestic, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, NO SMUT I PROMISE, Play Fighting, Sweet, Tag, Whipped Cream, just fluff, laughing, maybe one joke, not kinky, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisztomaniaddict/pseuds/Lisztomaniaddict
Summary: “Joshua Dun! Stop it!”“You can’t make me!”-This is why they don’t do dessert.





	This Is Why We Don’t Do Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 5 of the 45 Drabbles series! I’m still surprised I’ve made it this far. Enjoy the fluffy mess!  
-  
5\. “Wash your hands. Then hug me.”

“Joshua Dun! Stop it!” 

“You can’t make me!” 

Josh loved nights like this. More than anything in the whole world. The lights were low, the sun had set a while ago. Music was coming from one of the various speakers in the house. Dishes had been abandoned. 

And he was chasing Tyler around the room with a can of whipped cream, laughing his ass off. 

“Josh!” 

“No!” 

Tyler was trying to look angry but failing miserably as he looked around the couch to find a way out of the living room. His chest rose and fell heavily from the exertion of energy. He planted his feet behind the arm of the couch facing his boyfriend.His face hurt from smiling. 

“Let me out Josh!” He laughed. 

“Mm. Don’t feel like it.” 

Every time he would move around the furniture, Josh would follow opposite, putting them in a weird little waltzing dance on the living room carpet. 

“This is why we don’t do dessert.” Tyler lamented. “You’re gonna get it on the cushions! Josh!” 

He looked for a way out before hearing a noise and looking at Josh. His face fell. Josh had filled his mouth to the brim with whipped cream and was climbing over the couch to reach him. Tyler shrieked and took off. 

“Gimme a kiss!” Josh said through the mouthful of sugar. 

Tyler nearly slipped, socks against tile as he tore into the kitchen and into the dining room. Now they were going back and forth around the table. Tyler put his hands down hard against the wood, attempting to look serious. 

“Not a shot in hell, Dun.” 

Josh made a pouty face. 

The bedroom was across the hall. He could lock himself in there. Tyler tried to make a break for it again but got pulled back by his wrist. 

“No!” He yelped. 

He was pressed up against the wall. There was no escape. This was the end. 

“Josh!” He screeched. 

Josh pressed his lips not as much against Tyler’s lips as much as Tyler’s whole face, getting whipped cream everywhere he could. Tyler sputtered and struggled but eventually admitted defeat. 

“Ugh! Josh!Dude.” He laughed. 

Josh, satisfied with his mess pulled away. 

“This is why we don’t do dessert.” Josh grinned. 

“We don’t do dessert because you pull shit like this! And now I have to shower. Again.” 

Tyler smiled and punched him, walking toward the bathroom. Josh reached out to hold him by the waist but he turned around quickly. 

“Ah. Wash your hands, then hug me.” 

“Can’t I shower with you?” Josh asked, making a suggestive face. 

“No. You got food everywhere.” He stuck his tongue out. “You don’t get that privilege.” 

Josh groaned as he headed into the kitchen. 

“And Josh!” He peeked around the doorway with a shit eating grin. “Dishwashers clean.”


End file.
